Valentine's Day Incident
by Itsmalfoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy wants to invite Lily Luna Potter for a date. Luckily James Potter I gives him some idea...


**With dedication for my friend Scottie - very late Bday present from me. Hope you'll enjoy it, my dear friend! - Kasia**

Scorpius Malfoy sighed angrily at the huge amount of notes waiting to be sorted. He stood in the center of the headmistress's office, staring at the pile of detention slips in disgust serving his own detention. The Slytherin boy slapped mentally slapped himself for making the exploding potions in dungeons. Not that Professor Slughorn was angry at him, as he was such a good old man and had a soft spot for him, but Professor McGonagall was furious. He should have anticipated results of his action.

He muttered few curses in frustration as he took another set of old papers. Scorpius laughed at the stupidity of some students, he could do it better... way better.

After a lot of Smiths, Blacks and other popular surnames he found a very interesting note about James Potter. At first the blond had assumed that it was about his best friend's brother, James Sirius, but after looking at the date, it was obviously the grandfather of the Potters.

_why did they have to reuse names?_

His eyes widened as he read the title written by Albus Dumbledore,"_Valentine's Day Incident_".

The Malfoy bit his lip. This incident reminded him about someone that made his heart beat too much and made butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

You see as Scorpius Malfoy really wanted to ask Lily Luna Potter for the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip as a date. After years of teasing _flirting _witheach other, spending a lot of holidays together with their families and kind of sexual tension. He finally wanted to admit his feelings. Of course in his stubbornness he wouldn't do it if his mother hadn't shouted at him for being "stupid and not asking her favourite girl Lily Potter for a date". Astoria Malfoy absolutely adored the ginger-haired girl, as if she was like a daughter she never had for her. One day she had even mentioned to her son that she'll disinherit him if he won't marry her, much to his father's amusement.

Ignoring his parents and obvious comments made by his Slytherin friends, he made a plan instead. He, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will do something so amazing, that Lily Potter will be charmed forever! The only problem: blond-haired boy didn't know how to do it.

'Thinking about someone familiar?' A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned his head to him and smirked at the portrait who spoke to him. 'And how do you know, exactly?'

'Well,' The portrait of Albus Dumbledore paused, 'Your eyes shined while reading the title of the detention slip and I've seen you for months in this office carrying out detention and in the corridors, I see how you're act around Miss Potter, Mister Malfoy.'

Scorpius froze. Even the stupid painting knows about his feelings. Well done, you Slytherin arse.

'So, had this... incident... worked?' Scorpius asked in calm tone.

'I can say that it had worked well. It can be concluded when you're seeing two teenagers going for a really nice date and then snogging at night in the corridors.'

The Malfoy blinked quickly, maybe if he followed what James' had done, maybe his day will end like this too. He smiled to himself.

'Will you help me, Professor?'

'Of course, but I'll need you to promise something.'

'I'm listening, sir.'

'Make her happy. Treat her well. Don't hurt her.'

Scorpius looked firmly at the old man. There was something in his eyes that Dumbledore saw that he knew he could trust him.

'Sir, I promise. I'm an idiot, but a Slytherin knows who they care about, who I love the most.'

The old headmaster smiled at the young boy. He couldn't wait to tell Severus about the situation, the Potions Master will be definitely in shock. Oh, if he could take pictures…

'So, Mr. Malfoy, here is the plan..."

* * *

It was early morning, the sun rose slowly elongating the shadow of a lanky boy. With his hand running through his mess of raven hair the boy let out a sigh, rolling his shoulders back before hanging a lily to the famous beech tree.

A crease forms between his eyebrows, his usual smirk gone from his angled face.

"This is the final time." He repeats to himself.

"But its the only time this year, James." Another voice buts in.

"But I'm done with the fucking heartbreak." He sighs.

With a small shake of his head he's back to work, strolling lazily back up the path to the quidditch pitch.

The sun had risen and disappeared by now, behind the clouds of grey. It was just after 12, her morning routine had been added to since the finding of the note.

She moved swiftly, her red locks swaying back and forth with her hips as she followed the scratchy handwriting's orders as she glided from the astronomy tower to the destination the stargazer pointed in.

She knew it was him, That handwriting wasn't one she could forget, the way his letters overlapped briefly and the mixture between capitals and lowercase.

But her name was the only thing she was drawn to, it seemed so scrolled but so neat. With the 'L' and the 'Y' connecting as if they were the same letter, just like when he would send her love notes over a year ago, before his father died.

But now she was confused, he didn't like her anymore?

Did he?

I mean he didn't talk to her from March to September, but then it was only because he, as head boy, had to interact with the head girl.

She circled the beech tree by the lake, looking for another lily.

She stepped around it again, carefully searching for the thing that will give her James before dropping to her knees, then eventually lying down, with her eyes closed.

Lily had liked James for a while now. At first as a friend, seen as he was less annoying to her, then on Halloween night, at the fifth to seventh year party James had organized, when she saw him playing spin the bottle kissing a curvy blonde from Ravenclaw she knew that James was more than a friend to her.

That filthy blonde, Katherine Prewett, Pureblood, pretty. With her nails always perfectly manicured, her hair forever neat and straight. Not to mention the fact everyone knew she liked James. The way she went on about it and constantly surrounded him was enough to make a blind dog see it.

He lent back on the ball of his feet, impatiently moving back and forth.

A red and white sheet lay on the apple green pitch splashed with mud, a woven basket topped the blanket, being held open with food of every kind, awaiting someone to eat it.

He moved his hair from his face, anxious, checking over the picnic before slouching off into the locker rooms of the quidditch games.

She opened her eyes, with an annoyed sigh, thinking about that wouldn't help, even if she is still clawing after the tall, handsome boy.

She moved to get up, her arms extended behind her as her head was thrown back, eyes locked on the note-wrapped lily hanging from a branch off the said tree.

She jumped up at an amazing speed, arms reaching for the lily.

_'__A lily for a Lily,_

_or maybe for me,_

_if I'm lucky,_

_A pick of a picnic,_

_or maybe a pick of a date,_

_with me?_

_Where the grass is green,_

_The sticks are many,_

_The balls are few,_

_That where I'll be for you.'_

Green grass? Sticks? Ball? What the hell was he talking about?

Where is there grass, sticks and balls... She thought. This better not be something sexual.

But another thought entered her mind, The quidditch pitch.

So without another moment she speed off, her cherry red hair flowing behind her.

She arrived at the pitch, her breathe was ragged, her hair sticking to her head as she ran her eyes around the pitch impatiently.

But there, on the right side of the pitch was a picnic blanket with a lanky boy slouched awkwardly as he stood with his hands in pockets.

She ran towards him, her arms out stretched as she jumped into his unexpected but reflex arms.

His arms surrounded her, pulling her close to him as he buried his nose in her vanilla smelling hair.

'Will you eat with me, Miss Evans?' He asks, his voice low and confident but pleading as if he is waiting for the reject that he expected would come.

'Why Mr. Potter, I think I shall.' She replies, watching his lopsided grin take over his angled face while his eyes sparkled with different color golds.

But that is all it takes as she sees his face light up with the promise of her spending her time with him, as she takes his face in her hands like he did in 5th year, and kisses him with the passion he had before his father died. Giving it all back to him as she runs her hands through his unruly hair.

* * *

Scorpius looked skeptically at the old men on the portrait.

'That's it? Everything? Why had he had detention? It was just a picnic…'

'Well, I should mention all the decorations on the pitch – everywhere I could see the hearts, lilies…It looked like one big Valentine's shop.' He chuckled. 'Also it was time for the Slytherin's quidditch training…They were not pleased with the view…also naughty comments directed at Ms. Evans, so Mr. Potter started fighting for her honor…and that's how he ended in my office. Professor McGonagall sure was amused – she always wanted them to become a couple…but also furious. Luckily he only had to do some notes like you as a detention. Lily saved him by telling what Snakes were shouting at her. And then, few days later, I saw them snogging in the broom cupboard. And I lost my bet with Mr. Black. 10 galleons, for Merlin's sake!' Dumbledore laughed.

Scorpius wasn't listening to him. He was concerned on something else and after few minutes he smiled in a typical Malfoy way and put the notes on the table.

'Thank you professor, it's time for me.'

'But you don't end with your detention…'

'Oh, I have more important things to do…It was brilliant what the Potter had done for Mrs. Potter but I'll do it better. A way more better…' With that words boy ran away from the office. Albus only smiled at this kind of reaction. It was very confused Severus Snape(who came second ago) who spoke.

'I don't know what's going on but…Well, at last the one thing is normal – Malfoy trying to be better than Potter.'

It was like a dream for a Lily Luna Potter. After morning exercises she was tired and just wanted to curl in her bed and sleep. But after going back to her dorm she received a small piece of paper with "Come to the beech tree. Now.". She knew this handwriting. She has seen it too many times not to remember it.

One note-wrapped lily hanging on the tree. The same note which took the heart of her grandmother.

_'__A lily for a Lily,_

_or maybe for me,_

_if I'm lucky,_

_A pick of a picnic,_

_or maybe a pick of a date,_

_with me?_

_Where the grass is green,_

_The sticks are many,_

_The balls are few,_

_That where I'll be for you.'_

It was surreal. This kind of note…from HIM? It was like one of her dreams, hidden in her mind and diary, only for her heart.

Of course she knew the place. It was obvious after all.

There was a small way made of lily petals. It ran from the entrance until a picnic blanket in the middle of the stadium. She giggled, took off her shoes and started walking to a certain blonde goodness waiting for her.

The pitch was decorated in a elegant way. White sheets of material on the nearest barriers with small amount of lilies, expensive woolen blanket with their favourite food in the basket, another bunch of lily petals thrown in not a messy way and medium size present wrapped in green paper with silver ribbon laying in the centre.

'You like it, don't you?' he asked with a precious smile.

'Of course, it's lovely! But…'

'But?'

'But a bit suspicious. You have never acted like this to me.' Lily tried not to look at him. He might be angry. But suddenly he took her hand and kissed it.

'Lily, I'm not evil. I really like you. And I want to spend time with you here and on a date.'

Potter girl blushed and just sat on the blanket. For a more than half an hour they were enjoying each other company, talking and hugging from time to time. She still said nothing about agreeing for a date.

Their peace was interrupted by a auburn haired girl in Ravenclaw quidditch suit, the rest of their quidditch team and headmistress McGonagall.

'Mr. Malfoy! I have thought it's a lie…you're a prefect and you're kind of destroying the whole pitch…luckily Ms. Weasley told me about everything'

Lily was shocked. Her cousin Rose did it again – destroyed one of her dreams. The girl looked at her with a innocent smile. Oh, perfect Rosie-Posie is always here to keep safe school rules.

'Well, well…I'm sorry professor, I just wanted to spend nice time with my GIRLFRIEND' he specifically for Roseemphasizedthe last word 'but of course our prefect-perfect Ms. I-Know-Everything knows better so…'

'There's no need to be rude!' Weasley girl shouted at him with anger

'Please, kids, stop.' Said more calmly McGonagall. 'Mr. Malfoy – to my office. Ms. Weasley – we will talk later…'

Scorpius started following headmistress to the castle but they were stopped by Lily who ran towards them.

'Professor, wait! I need to say something to Mr. Malfoy…'

She stood before him and smiled.

'I'll go our with you on a date.'

Then he picked her up, hugged and kissed her passionately. Some of the Ravenclaw boys beganto whistleand clap for them, some girls were doing 'awww' noise and Rose was cursing at them.

The couple were stopped by coughing old woman. Lily kissed him on the check for goodbye.

Headmistress was obviously amused by whole situation and he was sure that she remembered the same situation from years ago.

But Scorpius didn't care about what McGonagall was saying about his detention. He finally had a date with Lily and nothing was more important.

Oh, James Potter surely would be proud of him…


End file.
